Usualme Inusual
by xFuckingdollx
Summary: James Potter era popular y arrogante. Lily Evans era simplemente un poco paranoica. ¿Te atreverías a ver que hacen estas dos personas?
1. Lunaticos

**Usualmente Inusual.**

_Nada me pertenece._

**Summary: **¡Juraba por su resortera muggle, que nunca se iba a enamorar de Lily Evans! Pero James no sabía que no debía jurar y decir nunca en una sola frase. LXJP. Cosas estúpidas de adolescentes.

**Aclaraciones:**

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

–Notas extras–

¿Conocen la realidad adolescente¿La realidad mágica¿Quieres conocerla? Prepara tus gafas, toma tu té, y prepárate para leer.

**Cáp.1****Lunáticos**

_"__Todo hace pop"_

A sus seis años, el jamás había pensado que la guardería para niños que no eran muggles iba a ser su peor año de vida. Para empezar, había tenido que perder sus dientes y recibir constantes burlas, jamás le había ido bien en ese tiempo. ¡Aprendió a leer después de dos años! Y se resignaba rotundamente a haber salido en un concurso de mejor bruja y brujo, después de la bruja. ¡El siempre iba a ser primero! –Hermosamente arrogante, había creído su madre–Después todo había sido una rebanada de pastel. Y había jurado con una resortera que una de sus tías le había regalado una cosa. Una cosa que se repetía sus dieciséis años de vida.

En la guardería a los años necesarios para aprender a leer, el pequeño niño había conocido al ogro que hacia temblar sus pequeñas rodillas y no de amor, muy bien esa niña se había atrevido a hacerle la vida imposible. ¡Le mordía la pierna! E inclusive se atrevía a mancharle de comida su hermoso, y revuelto cabello café. –Roló sus ojos totalmente cansado de tener que recordar esas aventuras desagradables de cuando era pequeño–Pero ahora todo hacia cambiado. Y mucho.

¡Ahora, era el hombre más codiciado de todo Hogwarts! Habia pasado las más perfectas vacaciones de verano de todas, el calor de estar en Hawai–su "inocente" madre creía todavía que había estado en su cuarto. Y ¡Haciendo deberes de verano!–Evitó soltar una grandiosa risa al recordar todas las escapadas que había hecho con el transportador para llegar a Hawai. Habia sido acompañado de sus compinches, Sirius de un lado y Remus del otro.

Acomodo su capa, mientras veía como su madre entraba y lo miraba de manera extraña– ¡Mujeres! Jamás las entendería–Pudo ver que su cabello castaño, y una sonrisa demasiado angelical estaban mostrándose en el bello rostro de su madre.

-¡James!-Habia dicho mientras tomaba asiento en un asiento de aire que su tía Matilda le había regalado–Un regalo demasiado cómodo–Pudo ver como su hijo estaba intenta buscar alguna expresión en los ojos de su madre, y para no verse tan sospechosa volvía a sonreír cerrando sus ojos con ese último acto, aclaro su garganta y se levanto más dispuesta. Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría después de esta noticia. Gritos, protestas, y miles de maldiciones que su hijo había aprendido por mirar algo en el mundo muggle llamado televisión-Toma asiento, cariño-James la miró como si su madre estuviera loca-

-"¡Duh, estoy sentado!"-se expresó mentalmente el castaño mientras continuaba viendo con inocencia a su madre; La señora Potter continuaba teniendo esa sonrisa angelical–Tan angelical que atemorizaba al hijo de la señora Potter–En fin, abrió su boca y lo primero que salió fue una risita traviesa-¡Habla ya, mujer!-Se expresaba cansado de ver a su madre como el ser más inocente de todo el mundo-

¡Mujeres! Pensó totalmente impaciente.

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo, James Potter!-había dicho su madre dejando la amabilidad, y las sonrisas por la entrada del baño-Lo que te quería decir-Tomaba aire para preparar la batalla del día con su hijo-No podrás quedarte en casa las vacaciones de navidad-decía su madre un poco triste, mientras entonces James con mucha paciencia miraba a su madre-

-¿Eso era todo?-preguntó más calmado mientras reía con mal humor–Siempre podía escaparse ¿Verdad? –Su madre continuaba sonriéndole mientras llevaba su mano con piel tersa a su cabello y miraba a su hijo-

-¿Quieres más?-preguntó mientras lo miraba como si fuera el mismo demonio-¡Escaparte de casa para ir a un lugar, sin tu permiso de tele-transportarte¡Engañar a tu santa madre¿Qué más quieres?-Preguntó su madre al borde del colapso nervioso, James llevó sus manos a sus oídos mientras entonces comenzaba a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás-

-¡Madre, querida e idolatrada!-decía mientras veía la furia de su querida madre-¡Te juro que no fue mi intensión!-Volvía a decir-

-¡Ponte de rodillas, y pídeme perdón!-Dijo su madre mientras se cruzaba de brazos y señalaba con sus ojos cafés el piso de madera-

¡Solo había _una_ mujer que le daba miedo a James Potter! Y esa mujer era su madre.

-¡Ah! Y me encargare de decirle a tu padre que no te traiga tu escoba-decía mientras miraba a su hijo y entonces salía sonriendo como si nada-

Castigado. Castigado. Castigado. Su madre le había quitado el periódico, las revistas que trataban sobre Quidditch, e incluso había escondido a su lechuza para que no le respondiera ninguna carta a sus amigos. ¿Las cartas? Las cartas estaban en un cajón donde ella acostumbraba a tejer–Ni tejía, hacia un conjuro con esas cosas y veía como tejían por arte de magia–

¡Habia sido su peor verano! Y no podía olvidar el terror que Liliana Evans le había hecho vivir en su guardería para magos.

A las seis de la mañana su mamá había aparecido por esa puerta, y había arrancado sus posters con mujeres en bikini y escobas que con la magia que se usaba en su mundo, podían aparecer volando y luego guiñando el ojo; Después de ese día, se había dedicado a hacerle de comer algo que detestaba, de hecho esas dos semanas le hizo todo lo que detestaba. Empezó por un caldo que contenía carne y calabaza. ¡Y le hizo usar la cuchara! También se encargó de hacerlo vestir bien. ¡Lo hizo peinarse!

¡Ugh! Definitivamente odio esas dos semanas, y cuando iba a ir a Hogwarts su madre por fin lo despertó como una persona normal, preparo sus cosas, lo abrazó y le dijo un "te extrañare Jamsy" Sonrió mientras aceptaba el abrazó de su madre, en cuestión de minutos llegaron al anden 9 ¾. Viendo a los magos que apenas iban a su primer año despidiéndose de sus mamás, y a otros que intentaban apurarse a llegar a un buen lugar. Pero su mamá nuevamente le había hecho la travesura de dejarlo con ocho horas de adelanto. ¡Así que tubo todo el tren a su disposición por ocho horas!

Salió para esperar en la entrada a sus amigos. –Los cuales demoraban mucho–Y sus ojos cafés captaron la melena roja que estaba haciendo que casi muchas miradas se posaran en ella. Ignoro que su corazón dejo escapar ese latido.

-_"Ugh, me sorprende que se atreva a aparecer"-_Pensó de una manera molesta mientras levantaba su ceja al ver a sus dos amigos. Remus: El castaño que era estudioso y chantajeaba a todos con su aspecto intelectual. Y su amigo Sirius Black: El de cabello negro que sabe los puntos débiles de una mujer con solo escucharte hablar. Y al último James: El que se encargaba de hacerle pasar un mal rato a los Slytherin-

-¡Prongs, Prongs, Prongs!-decía Sirius poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras los tres se dedicaban a entrar. En su camino a su compartimiento vieron rostros conocidos y rostros no tan conocidos-¡Tuve las dos malditas infernales semanas de mi vida!-decía mientras entraban a su compartimiento y comenzaba a quitarse esa corbata de payaso que se había encontrado en un armario-

-¡Yo también!-decían Remus y James totalmente enfadados-¿Quién delato?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos-

-¡Percepción!-decía como si fuera obvio el castaño, los otros dos no sabían que decir-

-Si, si-decía James mientras veía como se abría su compartimiento y entonces la mujer de cabellos de fuego se le quedaba viendo a sus amigos-

Hubo un par de minutos en el que se observaron, la pelirroja estaba ahí con un pantalón de mezclilla, usando una blusa levemente holgada y encima un suéter rozado–Odiaba como se vestía, y la odiaba a ella–Fue lo que pensó de manera animada. Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente le pegó con el codo a Remus para esperar la bendita batalla.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro con una mecha de color rosada–Lunática–pensaron divertidos al verla-¿Está...?-Su pregunta no fue terminada ya que con ver al muchacho que estaba ahí simplemente dio media vuelta, tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y se dedicaron a irse murmurando miles de maldiciones respecto a esos merodeadores-

James volteo su rostro y con una mirada ardiendo de deseo por iniciar su curso miró a sus amigos.

-¿Vieron¡Así se doma a una mujer!-Al decir esto los tres comenzaron a reírse-

Platicaron sobre el castigo que sus padres les habían dado a los tres por escaparse a otro país, diferentes veces al día y hacerlos creer que estaban en su habitación cuando en realidad estaban en la playa. –Ingenioso y atrevido–

Sirius fue el que menos hablo, después de todo no tenía buena relación con sus padres y a sus padres les importaba muy poco con quien pasaba su verano y en donde. El expreso a Hogwarts había arribado–Miles, de encuentros se encontraban–

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Demasiado corto. En fin :3 espero que les haya gustado.

Hablare un poco de este fic:

Es sobre las aventuras de los merodeadores(no soy toda fan, y les pido que me corrijan si en algo estoy mal. Pero quiero saber si en verdad mis conocimientos son buenos como para poder crear un fic. Así que les pido tolerancia) Como se verán Lily y James se odian. (haha iba a poner de título "Sapos y culebras" xD) En fin, espero que encuentre una buena trama. Ya saben los adolescentes somos: desobligados, estúpidos y nos interesa mucho encajar en cierto circulo social y sobre todo "Conseguir novio"

Algo así, en fin. Paciencia paciencia n.nU

Nos vemos.

_"Éramos objetos navideños, _

_Pero el gordo con traje rojo nos abandono"_

Atte:

xFuckingdollx.

Pd.1: (Mi nombre es Andrea Fernanda. Así que pueden decirme como quieran. Se aceptan groserías. E.é)

Pd.2: dejen reviews. Dejen Reviews.


	2. Amistades

**Usualmente Inusual.**

_Notas previas:_

e.e perdón si confundi u.u por lo general no acostumbro a escribir muy bien. (Soy de esas escritoras holgazanas, que escriben con un signo de exclamación y tratan de divertir con estupideces al lector xD y hasta yo misma me confundo al escribir x.x pero siempre paciencia n0n :D)

Uhm...creo ke dejare de escribir cn esto "**–****" **para no crear confusión o,o

**Cáp.2**** Amistades**

_"Es mi fiesta._

_Aquí tomo, hasta reventar"_

Las velas flotaban, los fantasmas de las casas estaban paseándose totalmente divertidos. Adoraban asustar a los de primer año, y así fue como concluían su tarea de asustar a los de primer año, obviamente el profesor Dumbledore estaba dando una grande bienvenida, al final de su bienvenida dedicó su mirada tranquila hacia los merodeadores mientras después alzaba su copa de oro y brindaba por el nuevo año escolar.

La cena no fue demasiado tranquila, los de Slytherin mandaban miradas de odio a las otras tres casas. Parecían totalmente entusiasmados con la idea de hacerle la vida imposible a sus otros compañeros; Sirius, que se había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, no hasta la cintura simplemente lo tenía largo, lacio y levemente rebelde de un profundo color negro. Y, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos de un color azul profundo resaltaban aun más, el tiempo había hecho milagros con este muchacho. Ya que antes había sido un poco debilucho, pero prácticamente sus caminatas nocturnas, y las ganas de correr debido a problemas que deseaba olvidar lo habían transformado, escondía todas sus desgracias en su carácter.

Mientras tanto Remus que era el comía con más tranquilidad, estaba viendo a sus amigos. Entre ellos tres el era el más calmado, pero solo frente a ellos tres. Su cabello era castaño, y no mostraba digno alguno de querer involucrarse con gente que estaba cerca del círculo social de Lucius.

James comió como desesperado, esa comida era la gloria. Sonrió a Remus mientras luego le aventaba un poco de comida a su amigo, y Sirius le robaba una calabaza.

-¡James!-Habló una muchacha que estaba sentada enfrente de el-Tienes una mancha...Aquí-dijo con un tono bobo que a el le encanto, esa muchacha se levanto un poco solamente para limpiarle una mancha de pudin. Mostró sus bragas, a los que estaban detrás de ella pero eso no le importo porque había conseguido su objetivo "tocarle los labios a Potter" Siguió sonriendo con sensualidad-

-¿Yo no tengo?-Pregunto levemente celoso Sirius, mientras estiraba su rostro. La muchacha de cabello ondulado asintió mientras le embarraba un poco de su pudín y concluía para quitárselo-(n/a: pudin o budín e,e?)

¡Ugh¿Hasta cuando tendría que ver a las conquistas de Potter morirse por querer tocarlo? Su rostro se desfiguro en cuanto vio a aquella mujer, tocarle los labios a James y luego procedía a casi lamerle la mejilla a Sirius. ¡Odiaba a Amanda Wildson! Giró sus ojos verdes, mientras veía como una de sus amigas la llamaba.

-¿Lily?-Preguntó divertida mientras pasaba sus manos por los ojos de su querida amiga. Al ver que Lily ya le estaba poniendo atención, fue que sonrió confundida y saco la lengua para demostrarle que no había resentimientos porque la hubiera ignorado-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó con su voz serena mientras llevaba su cuchara a su boca y masticaba con tranquilidad su comida-

-¡Muy bien!-dijo entusiasmada mientras le sonreía a su amiga. Hayley Wolf, hija de una bruja y un muggle. Su cabello era castaño, vivía en una residencia de muggles la cual había ido a visitar en unas vacaciones, y la conocía desde hace varios años-¿Cómo están tus padres?-preguntó de manera interesada, Lily mientras daba un bocadillo a un pan-

-Bien, bien... ¿Crees que pueda pasar navidad contigo? Al parecer mis padres tendrán esas visitas-dijo cansada mientras Lily asentía-

La hora de la cena fue muy amena, su otra amiga por desgracia había estado cerca de los merodeadores y no había escuchado cosas lindas.

Se fueron a cenar antes de las diez de la noche, Lily estaba segura de que este año iba a ser muy interesante. Iba subiendo las escaleras con sus dos amigas, Hayley la cual le decían Hall, y Samara a la cual le decían Samara. Samara tenía el mejor humor que podía existir, y sus padres los cuales eran muggles la dejaban usar el cabello conforme a ella le gustaba. Y su cabello era negro con un mechón rozado, su cabello era muy largo y acostumbraba a cortar respecto a la moda muggle, no era muy femenina ya que solo lo era dependiendo de la ocasión.

Iban subiendo las escaleras con pasos sincronizados, no por nada eran mejores amigas. ¡Y todo iba tan bien! Hasta que sintió un tirón en su cabello rojizo.

-¡Tonta!-Murmuró James Potter divertido, pasando entre ellas junto con sus amigos. Lily lo miró sin poder creer lo que James había hecho¡Le había jalado el cabello con sus sucias manos! Después de todo no sabía que clase de "asquerosidades" había tocado-

-Si yo soy tonta no me imaginare lo que eres tu-decía con sarcasmo mientras sus amigas reían ante la forma en que su amiga le había contestado a James-

-¡Déjala James, luego corre a acusarnos con algún profesor!-Repuso burlesco Sirius mirando de una manera fría a las tres mujeres. James, Remus y Sirius procedieron caminando con elegancia empujando a los que no les caían bien (de hecho de hombres nadie les caían bien)-

Típico de los hombres, habían "acomodado" sus cosas. Normalmente Remus era el que se dignaba a doblar su ropa y a meterla en un cajón. James simplemente aventaba su ropa y bien por el si lograba atinarle, Sirius simplemente uso un poco de magia para acomodar sus cosas y termino poniéndole uno de sus graciosos calzoncillos a James en la cabeza, mientras Remus palmeaba su pierna y mostraba una hermosa risa.

Habían dormido temprano, se habían cansado de brincar en sus camas y de gritar sus nombres como si estuvieran en un concurso de gritos, en dos ocasiones habían tocado a sus puertas para pedir que bajaran el volumen de su voz, y ellos habían jugado leves bromas para que no los molestaran. A mitad de la noche, James se había despertado sentía reseca su garganta y le dolía la espalda. ¿Algo interesante? No, no paso algo interesante.

**---**

Tenían a primera hora pociones, era una nueva profesora que daba demasiado miedo. Su cabello era castaño, y totalmente lacio, usaba esos vestidos que daban risa con unos zapatos que sonaban ante cada paso que daba. Unas gafas extrañas adornaban su rostro, y James notó que de cuerpo no estaba nada mal.

Lastima que su voz era gangosa y aburrida.

-¡Señorita Evans!-decía la maestra entusiasmada mientras se acercaba con la pelirroja, en cuestión de segundos la mencionada se sonrojo y trato de que la maestra no se acercara lo suficiente-

Sirius llevó sus dedos a su nariz, y le hablo a James y a Remus para imitar a la maestra. Los primeros en reír fueron James y Remus, y después Sirius se les unió la maestra que había escuchado risas se giró y con sus ojos fríos los hizo levantarse y cumplir un pequeño castigo.

Le habían hablado de manera sensual a la maestra, Remus simplemente los observaba divertidos mientras miraba como todos estaban riéndose.

-¡Si son estúpidos!-Se levanto uno que era levemente alto, con un cabello peinado de color rojizo mientras apuntaba a los tres muchachos, su piel era blanca y poseía un lunar por debajo de su ojo.- ¿No pueden dejar que un profesor concluya su clase sin que ustedes empiecen con sus tonterías?-Preguntó desesperado mientras la maestra miraba a su alumno muy exaltado-

Sirius simplemente lo miró como si fuera una escoria y Remus se digno a esperar que siguiera hablando cosas horribles.

-¡Jóvenes, jóvenes!-dijo la maestra totalmente cansada de escuchar como se respondían con cualquier cosa. Rolo sus ojos mientras entonces miraba su pizarrón, la tiza estaba moviéndose con mucha desesperación-Por haber creado este espectáculo-dijo la mujer molesta. ¡Sorprendente su voz había cambiado! Todos estaban observando a la mujer, con sus extravagantes ropas de colores y un maquillaje poco perfecto-Quiero un resumen de la página doce a la treinta-dijo con pocos ánimos de seguir dando su clase-

Tomo sus cosas y antes de que alguien replicará los siguió observando con rudeza.

-¡Ah¿Quieren que sea hasta la cuarenta?-Preguntó con su ceja levantada mientras miraba a sus alumnos, desapareció por la puerta mientras James reía con sus amigos-

-¡Bien hecho Potter!-decía el muchacho mientras aplaudía y entonces James rolaba sus ojos y miraba a sus dos amigos-

-Idiotas-Susurró Lily para tomar sus libros y comenzar a irse junto con sus amigas, otras dos muchachas se le habían acercado para decirle algo sobre unos broches que había comprado-

Lily Evans podía ser muy temperamental, pero algo que le fastidiaba era escuchar a Potter decir sobre sus vacaciones y verlo comer, ya que cuando comía lo hacia como si la comida fuera a escapar de sus manos. Sus amigas estaban diciendo algo de la profesora. Y la verdad las tres se encontraban impacientes por su siguiente clase, iban a compartir el salón con los de Hufflepuff, y había cierto muchacho que llamaba su atención.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron con mucho entusiasmo a un muchacho de cabello castaño con los ojos más expresivos que había visto en toda su vida, obviamente su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se coloraron e intentó distraer a sus amigas con cualquier cosa para evitar mirarlo, pero desgraciadamente fue tan obvia que casi se tropieza con su propio pie.

¡El la había mirado! Y se había sentido "la" chica especial, se mordió el labio mientras continuaba sonriendo como tonta y luego caminaba con sus amigas, así que Hall la tomo del brazo sorprendiéndose de la repentina manera y muestra de torpeza de su querida amiga.

-"¡Me miro, me miro!"-pensaba totalmente entusiasmada mientras soltaba la mano de su amiga y llevaba su mano a su boca para cubrir su grande sonrisa, pero como la vida le tenía una mala jugada. Le quiso hacer que chocará contra un pecho (Que para su gusto no era tan suave o aguado), le dolía la cabeza pero decidió ignorarlo-Auu...-Murmuró mientras veía con quien se había golpeado-

-Fíjate por donde vas-Dijo de manera molesta mientras quitaba a Lily con sus brazos, y la dejaba aun lado de su camino. Siguió caminando como alma que llevaba el diablo el joven James-

Se sobó su cabeza, mientras lo maldecía mentalmente. ¡Ese cerdo obsceno! Primero la golpeaba con su pecho... ¿Qué demonios tendría en su pecho?¿Porque estaba tan duro? Se preguntó mientras sus amigas se reían un poco de ella, y luego las tres procedían a ir a su siguiente clase.

Afortunadamente su segunda clase fue perfecta, no estaba James y le habían asignado los lugares en los que se encontrarían. Y aunque le había tocado en una mesa con dos muchachas, y un muchacho se encontraba perfectamente cómoda. Según la maestra quería experimentar el trabajo en equipo, con las diferentes casas.

Las dos muchachas eran unas gemelas, las dos tenían un cabello negro, y usaban dos pendientes muy extraños, sus ojos eran azules e irradiaban cierta confianza que Lily de cierto modo envidio, no eran muy proporcionadas y a ella le resultaban no ser muy femeninas, pero el peinado que usaban era muy genial. Según había escuchado se llamaban Sara y Lara.

Platicaban mucho, pero desgraciadamente solo entre ellas y el muchacho no era muy guapo que digamos. Su cabello era de un gris (su madre había experimentado con varios productos para el cabello y termino quedándose gris) y sus ojos eran negros, estaba jugando con su pluma mientras ella solamente estaba sentada. Aburrido, fue lo que pensó mientras escuchaba hablar a la maestra, la única mesa que parecía divertida era la de Stella y Mucilda. Dos muchachas que eran conocidas en Hufflepuff y eran conocidas por ser demasiado graciosas. No se sorprendería si se enterara que Potter se había enredado con ellas.

Hizo una mueca graciosa, arrugando parte de su respingada y pequeña nariz.

¿Qué hacia ella pensando en Potter?

¡Su excitación por la clase había decaído completamente al ver a su chico soñado platicando con su amiga Samara o mejor dicho Sam!

La maestra explico su clase, y de lo que iba a tratar.

Después de eso, Hall apareció tomándola del brazo para ir a comer un poco, no quiso decirle que vio a su amor platónico muy entusiasmado por hablar con Sam, parecía distante en sus conversaciones. ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando tu amiga le sonreía a su chico soñado?

-¡Evans!-la llamaba una de las gemelas mientras le entregaba un papel con una nota-Me dijo la profesora que se lo entregaras a James-¿Quién en su sano juicio no aceptaría darle una nota a James Potter?-

Hizo otra mueca de desprecio, odiaba hablar con el e incluso tener contacto físico o visual con el.

-Dáselo tú, no tengo humor de hablar con Potter-Dijo con desprecio, la muchacha hizo una risita nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.-

-Se lo daría pero me pongo tan nerviosa cuando hablo con el que no quiero quedar mal-dijo mientras le daba la nota y procedía a irse con sus amigas ¿Y ella como sabría donde estaba Potter?-

-Ustedes se separan pero el destino se encarga de unirlos-dijo de manera romántica Sam mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas y entonces al ver a Frank Parkinson (el chico soñado de Lily) corrió a su lado para decirle un chiste que se le acaba de ocurrir-

-¿Cómo puede estar con el sabiendo que a _mi_ me gusta?-preguntó Lily de manera rabiosa mientras dejaba a Hall para ir a buscar a Potter y entregarle una nota-

Después tendría una plática con Sam sobre eso. Por ahora quería desocuparse de Potter o algo que tuviera relación con el.

**---**

Perdió su almuerzo, e iba a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase. Busco por todos los lugares que se le pudo ocurrir, e incluso se atrevió a cruzar un par de palabras con Sirius (el cual le hizo bromas pesadas sobre andar buscando a James) y fue que llegó al último lugar donde se le pudo haber ocurrido, la enfermería.

Entró viendo las camillas y en la última camilla que daba a una ventana encontró un cuerpo acostado con un rostro dormido, tenía sus manos detrás de su nuca y una de sus piernas estaba flexionada, su corbata estaba desecha y su cabello no mostraba querer estar ordenado (nunca estaba ordenado pensó Lily) rolo sus ojos al verlo dormir o eso fue lo que creyó cuando se acercó a el. Olía demasiado bien para ser James.

-James...-Dijo de manera lenta y en susurró mientras se acercaba un poco-James...-Dijo un poco más cansada de tener que verlo. Bueno, cuando dormía no se veía tan desagradable-¡James!-Dijo ya totalmente cansada de haberse sorprendido de pensar que James no era despreciable durmiendo-

-¡Te escucho mujer!-dijo mientras abría uno de sus ojos y la miraba de manera fija. ¡Odiaba su forma de ver a las personas¿Quién se creía lanzándole esa mirada con penetrante?-

¿Qué quería ser al ver de esa forma? Obviamente Lily no pensaba que el pudiera ver de otra forma.

-La profesora me encargo que te entregará esto-Estiró su mano y le entregó una carta la cual al momento de ser tocada por James se abrió y comenzó a dar su mensaje, James se río al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Lily mientras la carta luego se destruía formando ciertas chispas de colores ¡Interesante! Pensó entusiasmada Lily al volver querer ver ese escenario-

-¡hahahah!-Se río James al ver como ella continuaba viendo como niña pequeña los colores que desprendían, después los colores se desvanecían y ella mostraba las ganas de querer volver a ver eso-¿Nunca habías visto algo así?-preguntó divertido mientras se erguía de la camilla y miraba a la que no era su amiga-

-¡te odio!-le dijo mientras comenzaba a irse y entonces daba media vuelta para comenzar a irse, detuvo sus pasos y vio como el continuaba riéndose-¿No iras a clase?-preguntó desesperada de ver como el holgazaneaba en la enfermería-

¿Cómo le iba bien en la escuela?

-Cinco minutos más, mamá-Bromeo mientras ella rolaba sus ojos y comenzaba a irse-

Las clases fueron la bienvenida para todos, los libros estaban nuevos a excepción de los que tenían hermanos mayores y que tenían el derecho de usar los libros de sus hermanos, la última clase fue agotadora así que ella continuo viendo como Hall hablaba con Remus sobre una tarea. La segunda profesora había separado a los merodeadores, y a ellas tres. Y a Hall le había tocado estar en la mesa de Remus.

Vio a dos muchachas hablar con James sobre el baile de Halloween. ¡Apenas estaban en Septiembre y ellas ya querían hablar de ese baile! En cuanto ella paso dejaron de hablar para cambiar radicalmente el tema, no le inmuto o le afecto simplemente siguió con su camino con sus dos amigas.

-¿Sam?-La llamó al ver que estaba agarrando su cabello con la barita-¿Te gusta Frank?-Preguntó de manera directa sin andar de rodeos-

-¡No!-Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras entonces reía y veía en la mirada la tristeza que Lily tenía en su mirada verde-De acuerdo solo un poco, pero me empezó a gustar desde ahora-Decía mientras Lily rolaba sus ojos-Pero es tuyo, yo tengo mis ojos en alguien más-Lily no era tonta sabía que estaba mintiendo, detuvo sus pasos y Hall al ver lo que se acercaba entre sus amigas decidió cambiar el tema, un tema que fue totalmente ignorado por sus dos amigas-

-La que lo conquiste primero se lo queda-dijo Lily como si el muchacho fuera un trofeo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Pensó Hall al escuchar lo que sus dos amigas iban a hacer-Nada de trampas-dijo mientras estiraba su mano, Sam la miró como si estuviera loca y rechazo darle la mano a su amiga-

-Es un chico, ve a tu alrededor-dijo mientras veía a los chicos que caminaban con sus amigos o chicas que interactuaban con chicos-¡Hay demasiados chicos en este colegio como para pelear por uno!-Dijo divertida mientras entonces se acercaba un poco a Lily-

-Pero somos amigas, sabes que a mi me gustaba desde antes-La muchacha no quería continuar con esta conversación sabía que Sam había tenido otros dos novios en el mundo muggle y aparte de que tenía un buen humor podía ganarle completamente-¡Algo debemos de hacer!-decía mientras hacia entender a su amiga-

-No Lily, tu debes de entender-decía de manera seria-Debes de apurarte o te van a ganar a Frank-Sam en verdad no estaba enamorada de Frank, solo que ya estaba harta de ver a Lily como tonta pasar a Frank y decir cosas de el todos los días. Quería hacerle entender que si no se le declaraba alguna loba podía hacerlo antes, a lo mejor el tenía novia. Es por eso que Lily necesitaba declarársele-¿Qué prefieres que una zorra te gane a tu chico o que tu mejor amiga te traicione?-preguntó Sam de manera tranquila mientras Lily miraba a su amiga como si hubiera sido regañada por su mamá-

-No se-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse-

Hall miró a su amiga como si le dijera un "¿No pudiste ser más sutil?" y Sam simplemente levantaba su ceja para rolar sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo te ayudare con el-dijo más calmada Sam haciendo que los ojos de Lily brillaran de James.

Las dos chicas con las que había platicado le habían propuesto algo muy interesante.

Las dos eran prefectas de dos diferentes casas, así que podían detener que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor a cambio de una pequeña broma.

"Pídele a Lily que sea tu pareja en Halloween y luego la dejas"

Le había dicho la rubia, el sonrió a el no le afectaba de hecho salía beneficiado si a Gryffindor otras casas no le quitaban puntos y para su suerte una casa era Slytherin.

(Slutherin)

Su gol para antes de llegar a Halloween iba a ser que Lily aceptará ser su pareja para Halloween.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Uhmmm...ke pasará? (no enserio ke pasara xD)

Bueno gracias x sus reviews n.n

Note ke hay personas ke leen y no dejan reviews.

En fin da igual xD

Con esos reviews soi feliz n.n

Quejense, por medio del review pueden quejarse

Si algo no les gusta.

Dejen review, ustedes pueden ayudar a que la autora haga lo que ustedes quieren.

**Con un ****review**** pueden hacer esto:**

**1.-Hacer que la autora escriba algo que ustedes quieren leer.**

**2.-Hacerla sentir que no esta sola y que tiene personas que están dispuestas a leer y no romper su confianza.**

**3.-Agradacerle por actualizar y no olvidar sus ****fics**

Ven por eso deben dejar review. :/! (y eso ke olvide los otros motivos xD)

En fin. No soy tan mala onda 8-) (mis amigos dicen ke stoi curadaaaa hahaha xD)

Ya bye n.n

_"Recuerda que destruiste mi corazón,_

_Y que aun estoy esperando tu perdón"_

Atte:

AndyPandyCandyLandySandyYandyWandyFandyGandy.


	3. Besos brillantes

**Usualmente Inusual.**

**Cáp.3****Besos brillantes**

_"Me odio y merezco morir._

_Eso me decía a los dieciséis años"_

¿Quién no se besaría con Sirius Black?

Habia un par de personas que no lo harían, como los hombres (parte de ellos), sus familiares y cierta muchacha que le daba igual si el era igual de guapo que los ángeles o igual de pervertido que algún tipo que se dedicaba a las ventas de videos porno. Obviamente Sam sabía demasiadas cosas del mundo muggle, que los demás no sabían en su segundo año de Hogwarts había llevado una resortera la cual James le había robado para solamente usarla de manera estúpida.

Y Sirius la había roto con un simple hechizo que hizo que la muchacha llorará, ese regalo se lo había dado uno de sus vecinos que le había deseado un buen viaje en sus estudios.

Lily que estaba en su habitación comiendo un par de dulces mientras veía a Sam hacer una parte de su tarea después de quince minutos ella terminaba totalmente molesta e insultaba al libro con tanto fervor que a Lily le dio más risa.

No hubo algo extraño, llegó Hall con su típica sonrisa mientras comenzaba a mirar a todos lados. Remus le había prestado su libro así que podía rayarle un par de cosas, sonrió mientras hacia un dibujillo de el que decía un "Soy idiota".

Sus amigas y ellas rieron.

En los siguientes días, Lily se había enterado que en una de sus mesas iba a estar James lo que a las gemelas les agradó ya que dejaron de hablarse entre ellas para hablarle a James, a Lily le hablaba solamente para decirle que su cabello era demasiado llamativo y que debía teñírselo. Le hizo sentir incomoda que dijera así enfrente de esas gemelas. ¿Qué le importaba a James su cabello? Ella adoraba su cabello rojizo, ya que así llamaba más la atención y le decían que lo envidiaban por tenerlo tan colorido.

-Pareces un ser deforme con tus lentes-Dijo Lily cansada de escuchar como insultaba a su cabello; El se le quedo viendo, quito sus lentes y Lily evitó mirarlo ya que sin lentes se veía mucho mejor. Aunque sin lentes parecía un pervertido, si definitivamente parecía un pervertido-

Ignoraba sus platicas y las coqueterías de las gemelas que tenían hacia James y cuando de trabajar se trataba ella y aquel muchacho (El cual había olvidado su nombre) también trabajaba, James lo hacia de manera simple y entregaba primero que todos su trabajo al igual que Sirius.

Los días fueron pasando y cada persona se estaba adaptando a la tarea, y a las deliciosas comidas que los elfos domésticos preparaban. Sam había dejado de hablar con Frank ya que el parecía un sujeto que solamente hablaba de su cabello, un punto negativo para el. Fue lo que pensó Lily al escuchar como hablaba su amiga de el, los días a veces pasaban como si fueran suficientemente interesantes.

Para dos semanas de Halloween todas las chicas estaban preocupadas ya que necesitaban encontrar un disfraz que les ajustara a su personalidad, Lily optó por vestirse de un personaje que Sam le había recomendado, se iba a vestir de un hada llamada Campanita, y Hall de una especie de princesa. Sam todavía estaba pensando en que se iba a disfrazar así que no era de preocuparse todavía quedaban dos semanas, ese día había un pequeño juego de Quidditch en el cual todos los alumnos iban a ser invitados, jugaba Ravenclow contra Slytherin. Los jugadores de Ravenclow eran buenos por sus estrategias, así que les fue sencillo anotar unos cincuenta puntos a una media hora que había iniciado el partido un sujeto de aspecto demasiado holgazán había terminado agarrado la snitch y el juego había ganado para los de Ravenclow. (Ravenclaw o Ravenclow e.e?)

A Lily le hubiera gustado que jugaran los de Hufflepuff porque ahí jugaba su Frank. Al verlo platicar con sus amigos intento tomar una grande bocanada de aire, para atreverse a hablarle por tercera vez en el día. Pero se detuvo a una considerable distancia ¿Y, si pensaba que era demasiado molesta? Puso unos ojos de loca que parecían graciosos a cualquiera que la viera, así que decidió dar media vuelta y comenzar a irse. James la había tomado del brazo y la había hecho voltear para quedar cerca de su rostro.

¡Maldición, si ella no tuviera una horrenda personalidad sería su novia! Pensó James, pero luego la soltó como si al agarrarla le hubiera contagiado algo, así que optó por ser más discreto y sonreírle de una manera diferente a la que normalmente le sonreía (Nunca le sonreía).

Hizo un par de juegos con sus dedos y levanto su ceja para mirarla y hablarle al mismo tiempo. Aclaró su garganta, Lily posiblemente odiaba esos silencios incómodos en el que solamente pensaba lo raro que era James. Con sus ojos cafés puestos sobre los de ella fue que sintió que su ego y su seguridad lo inundaban y podía contra todo:-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? O ¿Ya tienes a alguien?-Su forma de preguntar eso no fue la manera especial en la que Lily la esperaba-

¡EWWW! Gritaba por dentro Lily totalmente asustada.

-_"¡Invitarme mi trasero!"-_Pensó divertida pero aun así decidió sonreír. ¡Cuánto deseaba que Frank la viera y la invitara!-Te contesto mañana-Dijo con una sonrisa. James asintió y estaba celebrando su grande victoria. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! Una sonrisa demasiado malvada se asomo en su rostro, no era por alburear pero hasta a Remus que estaba a un metro de distancia le había causado cierto escalofrío en la parte de su columna vertebral, no sabía que planes tenía James pero podía asegurar que no era algo nuevo-

-¿Qué hay?-Preguntó como si el no supiera que James había hecho esa pregunta a Lily. ¡Pobre Lily! Si es que se llegaba a enterar del malvado plan de James-¿Por qué sonríes malvado?-El apellido de James no debió de haber sido Potter, debió de haber sido 'Malvido' Para así bromear y decirle 'Malvado'-

-Nada, nada...-dijo mientras miraba a su amigo y lo abrazaba por la espalda dispuesto a contarle un secreto falso-¡Me entere que a Hall le gustas!-decía entusiasmada mientras Hall corría enfrente de el y entonces tomaba un poco de aire. Ella estaba enfrente de ellos, ella tomaba aire mientras luego levantaba su rostro, jamás la habían visto con lentes y se le hacia graciosa la forma en la que se veía con lentes-

-Tu...-Dijo tomando aun más aire-Libro...-Estiró su libro y vio como en la primera hoja había un dibujo de cómo el moría y luego decía un "¡Maldito Remus, dame tu maldito cerebro!" y continuaban riéndose con esas cosas-

-¡Pero te juro que eras la única!-Dijo Sirius en uno de los pasillos al ver pasar a su novia Jazmín, una morena con exóticos ojos azules que hacían que te deshicieras enfrente de ella. Pero ella se deshacía enfrente de el-_"¿No escuchas, 'eras'?"-_Pensaba hastiado de tenerle que rogar a una muchacha que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención-

-¡Eres un insensible!-decía mientras intentaba abofetearlo. Rolo sus ojos y la tomo por la muñeca-¡No quiero nada contigo, terminamos!-Ni siquiera habían comenzado a divertirse-

-Descuida, yo te dejo...-dijo Sirius con arrogancia mientras veía como estaba una amiga de Lily caminando por ahí mientras caminaba con una paleta dentro de su boca. ¡Uy! Como amaba molestarla y decirle que era fea por tener un exótico mechón rozado. Sonrió mientras dejaba a Jazmín hablándole sola-Hola, hola ¿Porqué tan sola?-preguntó de manera coqueta empezando a aparecer enfrente de ella y entonces, ella llevaba su mano a su corazón y daba un paso hacia atrás-

-Lo siento-dijo de manera hostil y falsa mientras miraba a su 'amigo'-Sirius, Halloween es dentro de dos semanas-decía mientras el entonces reía de manera irónica y continuaba siguiéndola. Le quito la paleta y se la llevó a la boca. Uhm, un beso indirecto-

Ignoro cada comentario idiota que le decía. Ignoro que debía ignorarlo y terminaba contestándole.

-¡Aha!-decía aliviado de hacerle creer a sus amigas que estaba loco porque eso parecía al hablar solo, y no recibir una respuesta de Sam-¿Sonries? Espera, no debes de sonreír aquí te pones como ogro y me golpeas-Volteo a ver hacia donde estaba viendo y pudo ver como le estaba sonriendo a Yoban, un muchacho que era un idiota (en ese momento se le hizo un idiota)-

-¡Yoban!-decía entusiasmada mientras dejaba a Sirius pero el la siguió. Yoban era alto, y no muy guapo pero de un buen corazón, en su casa le habían enseñado que no debía de juzgar un libro por su portada y eso ella estaba haciendo. Tenía un cabello un poco largo y casi no se le veía el rostro, no era la persona más delgada pero tampoco era gordo, y a ella le gustaba porque con ese cabello mostraba cierta curiosidad de querer cortárselo, su piel era blanca pero no sabía de que color eran sus ojos-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Halloween? Prometo que no te saltaré encima-Bromeo mientras el también reía y entonces decía un claro, por algún motivo Sirius termino sobrando en esa conversación-

El jamás iba a preguntarle a Sam que fueran a la fiesta de Halloween, de hecho le daba igual con quien saliera. Era hija de muggles que no merecía que el le hablará, evitó ese pensamiento. Si pensaba así sería igual a Lucius.

**---**

Los días más estresantes eran cuando había exámenes y afortunadamente les habían hecho uno, no sabía nada. Así que Hall decidió pasarle parte de sus respuestas a Lily, le había dado la lástima en que intentaba ver a través de la espalda de la muchacha que estaba delante de ella, la maestra estaba muy interesada en leer alguna cosa mientras miraba con sus lentes extraños a sus alumnos.

Habia un terrible silencio. Un silencio que hasta te daba miedo romper era lo que estaba haciendo en ese salón, Remus fue el primero en levantarse con sus manos metidas dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, la maestra saco su barita y le intento arreglarle la corbata, pero Remus la volvió a desarreglar, salió de su clase mientras iba a esperar a sus amigos afuera del salón; Espero paciente y después salió esa tal Sam con su extravagante y colorido cabello mientras en su bolso de colores se apresuraba a correr entre los pasillos.

Levanto ambas cejas cafés claras, mientras luego salían Lily y Hall juntas, le metió el pie a Hall y ella tropezó pero gracias a Lily evitó caer enfrente de las personas que iban saliendo de su clase.

Caminando, gritando, o corriendo. Así estaban en la noche las mujeres, en la sala común solo se veía como las chicas entre ellas peleaban por las parejas, o se deleitaban _presumiendo_ con quienes iban a ir, una de Ravenclaw iba a ir con SU Frank, así que levanto su ceja totalmente molesta y maldiciendo a aquella mujerzuela por atreverse a meterse con SU hombre. Hizo un respingo con su nariz, y la meneo repetidas veces.

No debía de sentir celos. Intentó concentrarse en su tarea, pero le resulto imposible había rechazado la propuesta de James. ¿Por qué después de decirle cosas horribles sobre su cabello la invitaba a salir? Definitivamente había plan con maña con eso, por como que se llamaba Lily Evans, arrugó su frente mientras entonces cerraba su libro y entonces se levantaba un poco, necesitaba un poco de aire y pensar quien estaría disponible para ir con ella a la fiesta, desfilaron miles de candidatos en su mente sus amigas habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade, con la profesora McGonagall ya que necesitaban comprar unas cosas, ella no había ido encontraba inútil que fueran las tres así que se había quedado de "amargada" como le había gritado Hall antes de partir.

Refunfuño, ella no era una amargada (al menos no lo sentía así) ella se divertía, bailaba y cantaba cuando estaba bañándose. Amaba los chocolates y ver a los deportistas sin camisa (cuando se daba la oportunidad) incluso ya tenía su disfraz y se mostraba un poco entusiasmada, de acuerdo posiblemente no tan entusiasmada con sus compañeras. Se desanimo repentinamente mientras pasaba por las escaleras y estas se movían apresuradas hacia otro destino, estaba triste porque ni siquiera había conseguido ir con Frank. Soltó un suspiró pesado, cargado con sentimientos que había tenido desde hace más de meses.

Resultaba tonto como podía querer a alguien y simplemente idolatrarlo, camino por uno de esos pasillos mientras notaba como se estaba comenzando a hacer tarde, se estiró un poco mientras aspiraba de ese aroma a bosque, se recargo un poco mientras continuaba viendo lo verde de los árboles que se alcanzaba a ver.

Lo único que habitaba en su mente era como ella asesinaba a la pareja de Frank, y aunque era algo no tan bonito la hacia sentir bien. ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta? Es decir cada persona podía querer algo y tenerlo, pero sencillamente ella no era así. Ella esperaba a que sus oportunidades pasaran con brusquedad o incluso que no las notará, apretó sus labios mientras continuaba malhumorada. Tomo asiento mientras jugaba con sus pies, ojalá pasará algún idiota disponible...

¡Pero no James Potter! Gritó esa frase mentalmente y exaltada de haber traído a su mente el nombre de ese idiota, hasta pudo sentir un mal sabor en su boca y un escalofrío de miedo en su columna vertebral, con su simple nombre le daba asco tener que recordarlo. Cerró sus ojos de manera fuerte, y luego sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y luego también podía sentir como tomaban aire y luego dedicaba a gritar un poco en su oído, obviamente eso la hizo brincar y gritar también y luego al ver que James se estaba riendo simplemente de imaginar que tenía sus mejillas rojas y el se reía de manera graciosa se empezó a reír también.

Los dos estaban riendo como si hubieran tenido el mejor momento desde hace mucho tiempo, después de darse cuenta con quien estaban riéndose decidieron cortar su risa y mirarse como si nada pasará.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?-Preguntó con cordialidad James mientras acomodaba sus manos de manera aristocrática sobre sus piernas e igual doblaba sus piernas para acomodarse de manera "genial" frente a Lily-

-¡Sí!-dijo con seguridad pero obviamente que James supo que estaba mintiendo levanto su ceja mientras miraba a Lily se acercó un poco para comprobar si en los ojos verdes de Lily había alguna mentira o muestra de ella, pero noto que solo estaban brillantes como siempre-

Intento alejarse de el¿Qué pensarían de ella si la vieran cerca de James Potter? Se preguntó, mientras luego se levantaba y lo dejaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro ¡Quién sabe que asqueroso pensamiento debió de haber estado pensando! Lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo, y después procedió a irse. Iba a conseguir una bendita pareja o si no quedaría completamente humillada frente a James.

Al día siguiente se arregló su cabello con la poción alisadora, y se puso un simple listón como diadema, se pinto levemente dejando que sus labios quedaran de un color rosa, mientras sonreía y se apresuraba a llegar a su primera clase. Su melena rojiza resalto de todas las demás, y entonces regaló un par de sonrisas. Necesitaba ser amigable con los chicos ya que si no lo era no tendría pareja. James que no estaba lejos del lugar de Lily estaba observando eso encantado, sus ojos cafés no podían apartar su mirada de ella, necesitaba saber que iba a hacer después.

Lily había descubierto gracias a Sam, que no todos los chicos estaban con parejas. Algunos eran demasiado tímidos, así que con mucha cautela en su receso fue a ver con Samanta quienes eran candidatos para ser pareja de Lily. Hall todavía no tenía pareja, y estaba en el comedor viendo a los chicos. Si al menos uno se le acercaba a pedirle que fuera su pareja aceptaría de manera gustosa (el sueño de cualquier adolescente es querer una pareja).

Miró como estaba Sam arrastrando a Lily hacia un par de muchachos, y luego Lily sonreía e intentaba reírse al igual que Sam. Las observo un rato, y luego descubrió como un muchacho rubio tomaba de la mano a Lily y la llevaba a un lugar apartado¡Wow! Ojala eso le pasará a ella, se resigno a ser la solterona alegre y tener más de cuarenta gatos en su casa.

¡Ella no necesitaba pareja! Ella era una mujer y el no tener pareja daba igual, asintió mientras comenzaba a salir del comedor pero ciertas manos la detenían y la hacían casi caer al suelo.

-¡Arg!-Fue el único sonido que pudo decir. Y no fue lo más inteligente-¿Qué?-preguntó no tan contenta mientras miraba a un muchacho con un cabello negro y ojos de igual color, no era la cosa más linda pero se veía tierno. Se alejo un poco de el, temerosa que solo hubiera sido una broma pero el continuo viéndola-

-¿Hall, te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?-Le preguntó. Era guapo, sabía su nombre y la invitaba al baile.-

-¡Claro!-Intentó no sonar desesperada, pero fue imposible y el muchacho llamado Ryan, se rió un poco de ella y decidió platicar con ella un poco-

**---**

¡La música era agradable¡La comida estaba deliciosa! Y todas las mujeres se veían hermosas, cada mujer tenía un distinguido disfraz, incluso el profesor Dumbledore.

Al llegar con Steven, Lily pensó que solo iba a ser algo muy normal. Y el apareció vestido de algo extraño que ni ella misma podía decir, pero aunque era su disfraz más anticuado le gustaba porque el era guapo y mostraba interés en ella. Con un pequeño vestido verde, con piquitos. Unas alas que se movían de manera mágica, y un peinado que combinaba con el personaje de campanita es que ella estaba vestida, Steven le había invitado un poco de ponche así que ella había aceptado, había tomado asiento cerca de Hall la cual vestía de una princesa maniaca, y su pareja iba vestido de un príncipe encantador, el cual llevaba el cabello de color extravagante y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

Samanta iba vestida como si fuera una vampira, sus colmillos resaltaban y la hacían ver demasiado gótica sin contar que su cabello se lo había arreglado de la manera perfecta para que estuviera revuelto.

¡Todo era sorprendente! La música, los bocadillos, la bebida y los muchachos. ¡Lily juraba que los ojos se le iban a salir en cualquier momento!

Aunque eran las ocho y media, las personas estaban disfrutando esa fiesta como si fuera aun más temprano. Dumbledore había permitido, que hubiera un tipo feria de Halloween con los juegos más terroríficos que ellos habían inventado, en la casa de los gritos se habían escondido los fantasmas, y le habían proporcionado cierto movimiento a los esqueletos, de modo que todo era terrorífico. (Tal y como debía ser).

Lily miró a Steve mientras el le extendía su mano y la llevaba fuera del grande salón. Habían quitado las cuatro mesas de las casas, y se encontraban unas extrañas luces y siluetas pequeñas dando luz mágica, mientras la música movible de alguna banda estaba arriba de un escenario, salió con el y sintió como el aire le pegaba un poco, continuaba tomándola de la mano hasta llevarla a la casa de los muertos, de anuncio decía "Gritar no te salvará" o algo parecido, Lily estaba entusiasmada y nerviosa mirando levemente a Steve. Podía escuchar los gritos que provenían de esa casa.

Un malhumorado James estaba a dos puestos atrás de ella, y odiaba ver que ella se veía muy "atractiva" para su gusto; Tomo a su pareja, presumiendo que iba con poca ropa y que destilaba "lujuria y pasión" mientras que Lily era una infantil, hablo con ella y la arrastro para llegar delante de Lily y saludar a su patética pareja y a Lily.

-¡Lily!-Dijo empujando a la pareja de adelante, y estos entraban en cuestión de segundos-¿De que te vestiste?-preguntó altanero mientras un grito lograba escucharse, tal vez entrar no era buena idea. Pensó Lily, pero Steve la estaba sujetando de la mano lo que la hacia sentir segura-

-Campanita, y ella ¿Se vistió?-preguntó con hostilidad mientras la rubia miraba el cielo y luego la casa se abría y entraba ella sola mirando todo a lo de su alrededor, después de dos minutos en los que Lily se dedico a decir cosas malas de James, Steve le dio un beso en la mejilla, apretó su mano y entro con ella a la casa de los gritos-

Podía sentir respiraciones por todos lados, se soltó por un segundo de Steve y después comenzó a perderse caminando por diferentes pasillos, se asusto dos veces. Gritó, y hasta sintió que sus lágrimas iban a salírsele del miedo, amaba las cosas de terror pero jamás presencio un lugar así. Intento irse pegada por la pared, pero los fantasmas hacían sonido extraños, se giró un poco y vio que un esqueleto se encontraba siguiéndola. Tragó, mientras corría apresurada, subió unas escaleras que hacían cierto chillido que le molestaba y después por andar asustada y sorprendida, cayó al suelo con otra persona.

-¡Lo siento, tanto!-Repuso mientras se volteaba y veía que el esqueleto continuaba siguiéndola, se levanto aun más asustada intentando correr, pero simplemente el muchacho con el que había caído, la tomó del brazo y la acercó brutalmente hacia el. Al principio ella se resistió, pero sus ojos se cerraron y abrazó con más fuerza a Steve, ella juraba que era Steve. (Jamás se jura en vano).-

¡Pero Steve no usaba traje! Se apartó, y luego James hizo un poco de luz con su barita descubriendo que Lily lo había abrazado.

-¡Ugh! Me abrazaste, que...-Sus mejillas estaban coloradas pero un hechizo hizo que la luz de James se apagará, así que si se sonrojaba el no lo iba a saber-que...-El la interrumpió y dijo "agradable" pero ella río de manera irónica, y contesto de la manera hostil que pudo haber contestado:-asco-Pronunció al fin, mientras se apartaba aun más de Potter, y continuaba caminando por si misma-

Siguió cada paso que Lily daba, respiró cerca de su oído y descubrió que su aroma no le era desagradable. Las dos de Slytherin habían visto todo lo que pasaba, vieron como ella había caído encima de James y como estaba oscuro ellas habían entendido que se habían besado. Ya que por un buen tiempo, no hubo quejas o sonidos, y lo mejor vino cuando James iba saliendo de la casa de los espantos con Lily en brazos, y las mejillas de Lily ardiendo así que claramente había pasado algo.

Habían salido por trampa, y Lily empujo a James salvajemente.

-¡TE ODIO!-Gritó furiosa mientras comenzaba a separarse de el, pero obviamente no sabía donde estaba. Camino por un par de segundos, y al sentir que James ya no la seguía fue que camino menos tranquila, escuchó un sonido extraño y fue que se abrazó un poco sintiendo ese frío mental que sientes al momento de presenciar pánico por algo, miró a todos lados intentando ver si había algo entre esos arbustos, tembló al pensar que tendría que cruzar esos árboles. El momento en que tragó fue una tortura, sintió un hoyo en su estomago y sus rodillas se doblaron ya que había pisado mal, ella quitó su pie rápido pensando que era el nido de una serpiente-

¡Serpientes! Ella les tenía pavor a las serpientes.

Como deseaba que James la siguiera.

Los ruidos eran más cercanos, haciéndola querer correr.

-¿James? Si eres tú no es gracioso-dijo mientras caminaba más apresurada. Y cada vez se acercaba a esos árboles, tenía tanto miedo que cerraba sus ojos al sentir algo extraño cerca de ella. Era un animal el que hacia los ruidos, la hacia desconcentrarse y perder el equilibrio-¿JAMES?-Gritó asustada mientras sentía una especie de viento sobre su espalda, llevó sus manos a sus oídos y se doblo totalmente asustada. Odiaba ser débil, pero tenía tanto miedo. La oscuridad era el temor que más odiaba, los sonidos más sencillos se convertían en el horro que olía en ese lugar, el viento no ayudaba en mucho ya que hacia que las ramas rotas y maltratadas de esos árboles se movieran creando figuras tenebrosas y absurdas que matarían de temor a cualquier persona-

Lily sentía movimiento en sus piernas, y un cosquilleo en sus ojos. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía gritar, o seguir caminando. Definitivamente caminar entre esos árboles era una mala idea, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes y después una grande carcajada participo en ese espectáculo.

-¡Lily!-Pronunció su nombre después de reírse como un tonto. Ella levantó su rostro furiosa, mientras se acercaba caminando con pasos pesados y frenéticos hasta el, lo empujo y le gritó miles de cosas y el entendió que lo que había hecho había estado mal-¡Fue una broma, mujer!-Se expresó ofendido-

-¡No fue graciosa!-Gritó mientras continuaba caminando más calmada. Al volver a escuchar otro extraño ruido miró a James y el comenzó a reírse, ya no le temía tanto a esos ruidos.- ¡Te odio, te odio!-Grito mientras entraba entre esos arboles más calmada, pero hubo un extraño ruido que la alerto y luego sombras. Volvió a doblarse de manera patética y James supuso que era de esas niñas temerosas, la ayudo a levantarse y le cubrió sus oídos en todo momento para que no escuchara y pegó la vista de Lily a su pecho para que no viera algo.-

-Descuida, James te defenderá-dijo mientras la alzaba como si nada y luego la llevaba al respaldo de un lugar. La tranquilizo mientras le sobaba su cabello y ella con su mirada vidriosa continuaba observarlo, que horrible espectáculo debe de haber estado dando. La peor persona de todas sobándole su cabello, definitivamente quería llorar de la lástima. Pudo sentir una extraña respiración en James, levanto su mirada y lo observo que estaba riendo. ¿Acaso lo había planeado todo? Lo empujo, mirando a todos lados para alejarse de él, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de esos animales nocturnos, y la risa malvada de James-

¡Uy! Como lo odiaba. Definitivamente lo _odiaba._ ¿Odiarlo? Posiblemente eso era muy bajo a lo que sentía por el, seguía enfadada y queriendo regresar.

Lily estaba intentando bajarse su vestido verde, mientras caminaba con cuidado entre la tierra y las partes rotas de maderas que habían en el piso, hojas secas habían en su camino. Un furioso viento proveniente de las alas de algún gigante animal hizo que su cabello se revolviera, cubrió sus hombros con sus brazos y cerro sus ojos para que no le entrara tierra. James podía ver todo eso en cámara lenta, de manera encantada.

¡Si esa falda, vestido o lo que fuera se levantaba sería su noche perfecta! Dejo que ella se divirtiera o maldijera lo que quisiera mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro y su cuerpo y la hacia tropezar.

El rió un poco mirando como ella tropezaba y acomodaba un poco la parte de su vestido, harto de ver la forma torpe con la que Lily pensaba en una noche tenebrosa como esa se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano, Lily no era tan fea como todas decían. Aunque era demasiado grosera y expresaba su enojo bajo golpes y amenazas. También era medio exagerada, un poco neurótica y muy pero eso sí muy paranoica. No podías reírte porque ella creía que se reían de ella. La pelirroja no tomo la mano de James al contrario volteo su mirada y siguió contemplando esa sensación que le producía el sumergir su mirada verde, en la parte de los arboles que hacían figuras con sus sombras.

El viento también creaba cierto sonido dándole una perfecta escena de terror a ese ambiente.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí o que?-preguntó James molesto de que esa pelirroja rechazara su mano¡Uh! Había miles de chicas que se morían por tocar su mano; Lily asintió cansada de tener que estar a lado de James, y decidió caminar a su lado sin separarse un segundo-

En menos de una hora le había mostrado su peor rostro a James, y en menos de una hora el había entendido que ella no era tan mala como todos creían.

Aparecieron justo en la entrada de la fiesta, las chicas estaban murmurando algo mientras Lily se separaba apresurada del lado de James para ir corriendo con Steven, el al ver que corría hacia el la tomo de la cintura y la alzó un poco, los maestros estaban haciendo guardia de que la diversión no se acabara y sobre todo que no hubiera bromas, el cielo estaba decorado con relámpagos que no salían y lastimaban a alguien, los fantasmas que se tomaban de las manos y hacían una danza en el aire.

Los recuadros que estaban charlando mientras reían ante cualquier ocurrencia, y bebían del té que su cuadro vecino les había regalado. Se perdió en los ojos de Steve, y sintió como el la bajaba con cuidado y luego ella lo arrastraba a la pista para bailar un poco, giró, giró y giró como si estuviera en un carrusel muggle (se había montado una vez).

La música alteraba tus sentidos, una muchacha había terminado abriendo su gabardina y demostrando un pequeño traje que le cubría lo suficiente, ella no necesitaba abrir nada. Se sentía bonita con lo que usaba y es por ese sentimiento de seguridad que brillaba un poco esa noche, la música paso de movida a una lenta, o intento de lenta.

El profesor estaba dándole a los del coro ciertas señas para que cambiaran, una mujer grande con orejas de elfo salió en el escenario con su piel levemente rosada y el vestido largo que apenas y cubría sus tobillos, unas zapatillas para seis dedos mientras mostraba unos extraños dientes, tenía el cabello corto de un lado y largo del otro, y aunque para ser una raza diferente era demasiado guapa.

Se estaba perdiendo en las orbes de Steven, su cabello estaba tan sedoso (eso creía Lily).

¡Si, quería besarlo mientras el usaba ese traje colorido, y ella usaba ese corto vestido! Con esos zapatos que no combinaban, no sabía bailar con el de manera lenta, pero suponía que ya lo había pisado más de dos veces. Y aun así, no se desesperó o la aventó y la dejo por otra, puso nervioso su mano detrás de su cintura, podía sentir a las otras parejas interesadas en su asunto mientras el se acercaba un poco a su oído.

-Jamás he besado-Susurró mientras ella reía completamente feliz. Ella había besado dos veces, y no fue algo del otro mundo-

-Descuida es fácil-dijo mientras continuaba riéndose de su pareja-

-No te rías-dijo después el también uniéndose a la risa de Lily, los dos cerraron sus ojos mientras se acercaban para besarse, pero habían chocado con su nariz. Lily se separo sonrojada y más nerviosa que de costumbre-

-Suele pasar-decía riendo de nuevo mientras el tomaba las fuerzas necesarias para besarla. ¡Lo había conseguido! Habia hecho que todo dejara de existir, y que lo hubiera abrazado un poco más, sus ojos se habían cerrado y el no había profundizado tanto el beso, ambos se enseñarían a besar si Dios quería-

Cuando la canción termino, fue que ambos alzaron su vista y vieron como estaban cayendo un par de luces brillantes pasando por todos lados.

¡Adoraba este Halloween!

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

e.e Auch, dure mucho :/

fuck como sea.

Dejen reviews. Bye bye :D espero ke les haya gustado.

_"Te he dicho que me odio por amarme"_

Atte:

Bitch.Doll. (:


End file.
